Occasions manquées
by Ellarwen
Summary: Amour, haine, joie, désespoir, incompréhension, toutes ces choses que l'on couche sur papier mais qu'on a jamais la force ni de détruire ni d'envoyer. Petit recueil de lettres non envoyées entre frères et soeurs.
1. Lettres d'anniversaire

**Auteures** : Earwen & Ellana

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude : merci J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé** : Amour, haine, joie, désespoir, incompréhension, toutes ces choses que l'on couche sur papier mais qu'on a jamais la force ni de détruire ni d'envoyer. Petit recueil de lettres non envoyées entre frères et soeurs.

**Personnage :** Regulus _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Le 30 janvier 1970<em>

Mon cher Sirius,

Je t'écris pour ton anniversaire. C'est Mère qui m'a dit de le faire. Elle a dit qu'en tant que petit frère, je me devais de t'offrir quelque chose. Alors j'ai bien réfléchi parce que Mère me dit toujours d'écouter le précepteur et le précepteur dit qu'il faut que je réfléchisse plus et mieux. Donc j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre, c'est bien une lettre, non ? Et puis ça fait sérieux, c'est bien.

D'abord j'ai pensé à t'offrir des confiseries, tu sais celles qui sont posées tout en haut de l'étagère dans la cuisine de tante Druella. Mais Mère a dit que c'était vulgaire et trop cher. Et un Black n'est pas vulgaire et ne dépense pas la fortune familiale dans des choses inutiles. Alors ce qu'on aime, c'est inutile ?

Alors je me suis dit que je n'avais pas réfléchi assez bien et assez longtemps. Alors j'ai réfléchi encore. Et comme je veux être un vrai Black et que je veux vraiment t'offrir un cadeau j'y ai pensé pendant tout le repas. Et du coup j'ai mal répondu à une question de Mère. Elle voulait savoir ce que j'avais appris ce matin avec le précepteur. Alors je lui ai répété ce qu'il avait dit : « Ce que l'on énonce bien s'énonce clairement, et les mots sont aisément._*_ » J'ai été privé de dessert parce que je n'avais pas bien écouté. Mère a dit que comme d'habitude j'avais la tête ailleurs. Mais moi je n'ai pas la tête ailleurs, j'ai les pensées ailleurs.

Dans ma chambre, j'ai continué à réfléchir. J'ai pensé à un chien mais je ne sais pas où ça se trouve, un livre, mais je ne savais pas sur quoi, une baguette, je trouvais ça vraiment bien, mais il aurait fallu que tu sois avec moi, une robe de sorcier, mais tu en as déjà beaucoup, de la nourriture pour hibou, mais tu n'as pas de hibou. J'ai montré cette liste à Mère et elle a dit que c'était commun et que je n'arriverais jamais à rien comme ça et que je devrais prendre exemple sur toi. Elle a raison et j'aimerais beaucoup être comme toi. J'essaie très fort, tu sais, mais ce n'est pas facile. Mais quand je serai grand, j'y arriverai, tu verras.

Alors du coup, je ne savais plus quoi faire et puis j'ai pensé à Père. Lui, quand il veut faire plaisir aux gens, il leur écrit des lettres, alors j'ai écrit une lettre, pour te faire plaisir.

Donc voilà, je me suis lancé, et la lettre est finie maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te la donner devant les autres, alors je vais la mettre dans mon tiroir, celui qui ferme à clé, et comme ça je te la donnerai plus tard. Oui, on va faire comme ça.

Bon anniversaire Sirius !

Ton petit frère,

Regulus.

oOo

_Le 30 janvier 1971_

Mon cher grand frère,

Bon anniversaire !

Comment vas-tu ? A la maison rien n'a changé. Père est très pris par ses affaires, je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Tu dois manquer à Mère car dès que je lui parle de toi, elle change de sujet.

Hier, Mme Lestrange est venue prendre le thé. Mère et elle ont beaucoup parlé. Mme Lestrange porte toujours son horrible manteau de fourrure que tu n'aimais pas. Elle est restée longtemps et j'étais vraiment soulagé lorsqu'elle est repartie : je déteste sa voix. Elle n'a pas arrêté de vanter les mérites de son fils, Rabastan, qui est, selon elle, un «Serpentard dans l'âme ». A ces mots, Mère a dévié la conversation. Je crois qu'elle est un peu déçue que tu sois à Gryffondor. On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis mais je crois que je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard. Godric Gryffondor était un grand sorcier, j'ai fait des recherches, c'était le plus grand duelliste de son temps, et toi, tu seras toujours mon grand frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec notre précepteur et Mère me félicite pour mes progrès comme elle le faisait avec toi. Elle dit que je ferai honneur à la famille. Cela me fait plaisir j'ai l'impression d'être comme toi. Cependant, je ne sais pas si c'était ton cas, mais depuis que tu es parti, je m'ennuie ferme à la maison. Le matin, Kreattur me réveille à sept heures et demie. J'ai une heure pour me préparer sans faire de bruit, avant mes leçons matinales. J'aime bien quand c'est de l'Histoire. Ensuite, j'ai un temps libre jusqu'à midi et demi où je dois me présenter dans la salle à manger. La plupart du temps, je lis, ou si Mère me le permet, je vais prendre l'air. Les repas sont encore plus tristes depuis que tu n'es plus là. Père semble toujours préoccupé, et comme Mère m'adresse peu la parole, je parle peu. Quand Père se lève, je peux rejoindre mon précepteur. A l'heure du thé, j'accompagne Mère dans ses visites de nos relations ou je l'assiste quand elle reçoit, comme c'était le cas hier. Mère tient à ce que je sois présent et irréprochable. Je termine la soirée dans ma chambre à lire, car Mère m'a confisqué le jeu de Bataille explosive que tu m'avais donné. C'est un peu monotone et chaque matin en me levant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu la journée qui s'annonce. Mais je ne t'apprends rien.

J'ai hâte d'entrer à Poudlard, il paraît que l'on y fait des choses passionnantes. J'aimerais tant savoir comment c'est réellement, mais à Noël tu ne m'en as pas beaucoup parlé, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé du tout d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je me demande si cette lettre te fera vraiment plaisir. Je ne vais peut-être pas te l'envoyer tout de suite et je n'ose pas demander le hibou à Mère.

En tout cas j'espère que ça se passe bien à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu t'es fait des amis formidables. J'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles...

Ton frère, Regulus.

oOo

_Le 30 janvier 1972_

Cher Sirius,

Je t'écris à l'occasion de ton anniversaire car, bien que je t'ai enfin rejoint à Poudlard, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlés. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. J'ai enfin découvert tes amis, vous avez l'air de vous entendre très bien mais ils ne semblent pas apprécier beaucoup les Serpentards.

La vie à Poudlard est fantastique ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu préfères être ici plutôt qu'à la maison. Il se passe sans cesse quelque chose et on apprend enfin à se servir de nos baguettes. Dire que dans le train j'avais tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire le moindre faux pas.

D'ailleurs, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes me voir parce que je me sentais très seul et que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Je t'ai guetté tout le trajet mais tu n'es pas venu. Les conseils de Mère me sont alors revenus à l'esprit : «Ta place est à Serpentard, mon fils, ainsi tu feras honneur à ta famille. » Un instant j'ai cru qu'elle s'était trompée de fils. J'étais tellement fier qu'elle me dise cela à moi, à moi seul. Alors j'ai su que j'irai à Serpentard. Mais lorsque le Choixpeau l'a annoncé haut et fort, je n'ai pas osé regarder vers la table des Gryffondors, et de ma démarche la plus hautaine, je me suis dirigé vers la table des Serpents. Peut-être que si j'avais eu le cran de croiser ton regard, tu serais venu me voir ensuite, mais au fond, je sais maintenant que tu ne serais pas venu, c'était déjà trop tard. Tu avais fait ton choix mais tu refusais le mien. Je ne pensais pas qu'une maison avait tant d'importance. Enfin je ne sais pas, je me fais peut-être des idées. Mais c'est bien le problème, je ne sais pas, et tu ne me dis rien ! Tu me laisses seul, et sans toi je ne prendrai pas la bonne décision. Si tu pouvais me parler, ou simplement me regarder, je crois que je me sentirais moins coupable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'irréparable, de t'avoir trahi, déshonoré, mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est comme si tu avais honte de moi. Mais honte de quoi ?

Je ne veux pourtant pas que tu penses que je te reproche quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

Regulus.

oOo

_Le 30 janvier 1976_

Salut,

Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais Regulus, ton frère ! Je suis désolé de t'importuner, vraiment. Mais comme tous les ans je vais t'écrire une putain de lettre pour ton anniversaire, lettre que de toute façon je n'enverrai pas. D'abord parce que je n'ai pas le courage de le faire, ensuite parce que tu trouverais ça pitoyable, ou tu t'en ficherais royalement. A la maison tout a changé comme tu as pu le constater, eh oui cher Sirius nos rôles ont été inversés. Maintenant JE suis le préféré de Mère et TU es pris pour un bon à rien, et comme tu t'en fiches royalementi, JE suis toujours perdant. Mais je me dis que ça doit te toucher quand même, et comme j'ai renoncé à tous les autres moyens pour te prouver mon existence, celui-ci ne me semble pas si mal. Tu as toujours tes fidèles amis, je le vois bien, et tu m'évites toujours comme la peste. C'est parce que je suis à Serpentard c'est ça ? Moi je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur tes opinions, Sirius. Quoiqu'il se soit passé j'ai toujours cru en toi. Mais apparemment tu as tellement honte de moi que tu renies jusqu'à mon existence. « Regulus ? Non...ce n'est pas mon frère » as-tu dit. Oui, j'ai tout entendu, TOUT. Je me suis répété cette satané phrase jusqu'à en devenir malade, jusqu'à ce que je ne devienne plus que l'ombre de moi-même, l'ombre d'un frère perdu. Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, j'ai décidé de devenir exactement ce que tu reniais, histoire de te rendre la tâche encore plus facile qu'elle ne semble déjà l'être. Alors voilà, je te « trahis » à Mère, et tout est comme tu as toujours voulu que ce soit : toi le héros trahi et moi le salaud de traître. Mais merde Sirius, tu m'as rayé si vite de ta vie ! Quand as-tu décidé que je n'en valais plus la peine ? Et quand nous étions enfants, et que nous jouions dans le jardin de Tante Druella, je t'inspirais déjà si peu à l'époque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sirius, pour que je sois si insignifiant à tes yeux ?

Oublie ça, je veux dire en admettant que tu y aies pensé !

Regulus Black

oOo

_Le 30 janvier 1979_

Mon frère,

Ceci est ma dernière lettre, c'est la dernière fois que je te souhaite un bon anniversaire !

Dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, je serais mangemort. J'aurais presque envie de t'envoyer cette lettre, juste pour voir la tête que tu ferais. Mais je sais bien que tu n'en aurais rien à faire, et ça m'est égal de toute façon.

Dans quelques jours, je prendrais ma première grande décision.

Dans quelques semaines, je n'aurais plus à décider sur mes opinions.

J'aurais enfin quelque chose auquel me raccrocher, je ne me torturai plus l'esprit, cherchant en vain ce qui est bien ou mal. Car au fond peu importe du moment que l'on fait ses propres choix. Et étrangement, ça nous rapprochera, nous aurons un combat en commun, l'un contre l'autre, chacun dans son camp et pas de jaloux, chacun ses idéaux.

Voilà, c'est dit. Adieux.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

oOo

_Le 15 décembre 1979_

Sirius,

Comment commencer ? Comment s'adresser à quelqu'un qu'on connaît tant et pourtant si peu ? J'aimerais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais ce n'est même pas le jour. Comment justifier cette lettre ? Peut-être qu'au fond j'aimerais que ce soit un testament, une dernière volonté. Cette fois, ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, ni pour avoir de tes nouvelles, pas non plus pour essayer de comprendre, encore moins pour cracher ma colère, peut-être juste un adieu, un véritable, un venant du fond du cœur, un dont je n'aurais pas honte.

Comment vas-tu ? Quelle vie mènes-tu ? As-tu trouvé la raison qui, chaque matin, te pousse à te lever ? Je le pense ou en tout cas je l'espère sincèrement car tu le mérites. Mais c'est une fois de plus une preuve de mon égoïsme, car en disant cela je pense à moi. Savoir que malgré nos parents, malgré nos cousines, et malgré moi, tu as su tracer ta propre voie, m'ôte un poids. Je n'emporterai pas dans la tombe le remords d'avoir gâché ta vie.

Si je t'ai trahi c'était pour que Mère soit fière de moi, qu'elle me remarque ou plutôt non, pour que TU me remarques. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, lui ai rapporté tous tes exploits, tes prouesses, toutes ces choses que j'admirais chez toi. A chaque punition, j'espérais que tu cèdes, que tu tombes de ton piédestal, et ainsi me devienne moins inaccessible. Au fond de moi j'espérais que tu me cries dessus, hurlant que je n'étais qu'un absurde imbécile, un idiot arriéré. Que tu me gifles, m'insultes, me blesses si tu veux, tout sauf cette froide indifférence qui me transperçait. Je ne cherche pas à excuser ma conduite, ni même à ce que tu me pardonnes, je tente juste d'alléger ma conscience. Tout cela est passé, j'ai enfin compris qu'on pouvait fait ses propres choix et qu'on en est le seul responsable. Si j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, comme je l'ai cru si longtemps, ni même à cause de notre éducation, mais bien à cause de moi et de mon acharnement à attendre que tu agisses pour moi. Au fil du temps j'ai pris goût à la passivité, rien avoir à décider, rien avoir à faire, juste se laisser faire, comme dans un tourbillon, une illusion de la vie si confortable.

Je sais que j'ai fait de mauvais choix et contribuer à détruire des vies, mais désormais je les assume et, de toutes les forces qu'il me reste, je vais me racheter. Je mourrais probablement avant d'atteindre mon but mais je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Ce que je m'apprête à faire, je ne le fais pas pour toi mais bien pour moi. Et si cela t'est utile, il y aura au moins un acte dans ma vie dont je pourrais être fier.

Sois heureux Sirius.

R.A.B

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> inspiré de la citation de Nicolas Boileau : _Ce que l'on conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, et les mots pour le dire arrivent aisément_.

* * *

><p>A suivre : une lettre que Sirius adresse à Regulus par-delà la mort.<p> 


	2. Orgueil et Préjugés

**Auteures** : Earwen & Ellana

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude : merci J.K. Rowling ! Le titre _Orgueil et Préjugés _est tiré du roman du même nom de Jane Austen.

**Résumé** : Amour, haine, joie, désespoir, incompréhension, toutes ces choses que l'on couche sur papier mais qu'on a jamais la force ni de détruire ni d'envoyer. Petit recueil de lettres non envoyées entre frères et soeurs.

**Personnage :** Sirius

* * *

><p>Je pars –définitivement. Tu te demande peut-être pourquoi je te dis ça ? Eh bien, pour que tu me dénonces, évidemment ! Tu a des dispositions pour cela à ce qu'il me semble ! En tous cas, jusque là, tu ne t'en es pas privé. Alors, vas-y, je te le propose, je t'offre sur un plateau le pire affront jamais fait. Et en bonus, je t'offre la gloire d'être le seul et unique et digne héritier de <em>La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black<em> ! Ce que ça peut me dégoûter. Ça me répugne.

Une chose me console, je n'aurais plus jamais à remettre les pieds dans cette immonde maison. Vous, par contre, vous aurez un souvenir de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous laisse ma chambre. Tiens, même, je te la lègue, _petit frère_, « en souvenir ».

Tu transmettras mes plus irrespectueuses salutations à Mère.

Sirius Black, Gryffondor.

oOo

James, vieux frère,

Regulus est mort. Regulus Black, Serpentard, mon… comment dire, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre mot, pourtant, je répugne à l'utiliser. Tu es mon seul et unique frère, à jamais.

Bref, Regulus est mort. Tué par des mangemorts. Je me sens… C'est étrange comme sensation. Perdre un frère, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je veux dire, perdre un frère pour lequel on ne ressent rien. Ce n'est même pas ça. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. Je ne veux –voulait– aucun rapport avec lui, car nous provenons des même parents. C'était un lien, encore un, avec cette maudite famille.

Il est mort, et je lui en veux, car à cette occasion, il me rappelle mon appartenance aux Black.

Et en même temps… tué par des mangemorts… Je ne souhaiterais cette mort à personne – Walburga Black exceptée.

Je croyais pourtant qu'il était l'un des leurs, enfin, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, et peu m'importe, mais…

Comment t'expliquer cela James, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, et je ne sais pas si je veux savoir ce que je ressens.

J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il ne soit rien pour moi, qu'on soit de parfaits étrangers, et que ce ne soit qu'une victime de plus des mangemorts. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, ce ne peut être vrai. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers.

Pas d'affection, pas de haine. Rien pour se raccrocher. Juste une sensation au creux du ventre, un trou qui me ronge et me détruit, une ombre qui gagne du terrain, la noirceur d'un nom qui s'étend.

J'exècre ce sang, cette famille, ce nom, qui, quoique je fasse, me rattrape, tente de contrôler ma vie, et je me demande, si en fin de compte, il ne réussit pas à me la détruire, à me détruire.

Mais je m'égare James. Je ne me reconnais pas. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne doit pas ressembler. Tu es et tu resteras mon seul et unique frère. Nous sommes des Gryffondors, et nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, avec ardeur et courage pour nos idéaux.

Ces élucubrations n'ont aucun sens, d'ailleurs, je voulais t'écrire à propos d'un engin moldu que j'ai réussi à récupérer. Ne crains pas que je me sois transformé en Arthur Weasley, mais cette moto est un véritable petit bijou. Elle mérite d'ailleurs une lettre bien mieux écrite que ça.

Sirius

oOo

Une porte. Une simple porte, une planche de bois, des gonds, un verrou, et je n'ai même pas eu le courage de la franchir. Tout cela à cause des quelques lettres que tu as posées sur le bois : « Regulus Arcturus Black ». Je n'ai pas pu, Regulus, et peut-être n'ai-je pas voulu. J'ai pu supporter les injures du portrait de Mère et les paroles inflexibles de Père qui semblent encore flotter dans cette maison de fous. Mais toi, je n'ai pas pu.

Je ne me sens pas fautif mais peut-être te dois-je quelques explications. Je ne crois pas t'avoir mal jugé mais la haine que je te portais n'était pas justifiée. Pourtant, tu dois comprendre, Regulus, que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Peut-être était-ce la voie la plus facile mais te détester, vous détester tous me permettait d'avancer. Tu as toutes les raisons de me trouver égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi, tu faisais partie de mon enfance et pour espérer me construire une nouvelle vie, je devais laisser l'ancienne derrière moi, et j'en suis navré. Et puis, tu semblais t'accoutumer si bien au nouveau rôle que t'avais donné Mère. Enfin Regulus, à quoi te servait ce petit jeu puéril ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais en me dénonçant et me discréditant auprès de Walburga ? La satisfaction de lui plaire, d'être son préféré ? Tu voulais jouer au Serpentard ? J'ignore quelles étaient tes intentions et il est inutile de remuer le passé mais j'étais jeune et en colère alors je me suis senti trahi. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Te faire comprendre mes « idées », t'éloigner des Black ? Mais derrière mes grands airs, j'étais terrifié. Je n'étais pas aussi sûr de mes choix que je l'aurais voulu, toi entre tous, mon frère, tu aurais dû le savoir ! Il fallait que tu te bouges, Regulus, que tu me montres par un signe, une parole, un regard que tu étais encore avec moi, si c'était le cas. Et puis, moi qui détestait par-dessus tout que l'on prenne des décisions à ma place, comment aurais-je pu t'imposer mon choix ?

Bref, peut-être que tu voulais être Mangemort et que tu croyais en la supériorité des Sang-Pur et que pour toi, les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus sont des « erreurs de la nature » mais permets-moi d'en douter. Car un jour, comme ce temps semble loin maintenant, j'ai cru que l'on était soudés, unis, et je pense te connaître assez pour savoir qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas un monstre. J'ai conscience que ma répartition à Gryffondor a changé ma vie, j'y ai trouvé des amis qui m'ont donné la force de me battre, et, au fond de moi, j'espérai que toi non plus tu n'irais pas à Serpentard, que tu ne rejoindrais pas les Black. Si nous étions nés dans une autre famille, tout aurait sans doute été différent. Mais la vérité est là : nous sommes des Black, jusqu'à la moelle. Tant de vies gâchées par ce nom. J'en ai si honte, si tu savais. Je hais viscéralement ce nom et j'ai tout fait pour m'en éloigner. J'étais si furieux, si dégoûté et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant, je n'ai fait que reproduire les attitudes et les façons des Black, à l'inverse évidemment, mais le contraire d'une chose n'en est pas forcément si éloigné. J'ai tout raté, fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes, fait les mauvais choix, causé la mort et la destruction. Mère pourrait être fière de moi, tiens ! Une chose me réjouit, nous n'avons pas d'enfants auxquels transmettre cette tare ! Ce nom est comme une malédiction et elle nous a tous détruits !

Pardonne-moi, petit frère, si je t'ai blessé.

Adieu Regulus et repose en paix.

* * *

><p>Désolées pour le retard. Pour le prochain chapitre, on hésite encore entre des lettres de Gabrielle à Fleur, ou des lettres entre les sœurs Black.<p> 


	3. La France s'ennuie

**Auteures** : Earwen & Ellana

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude : merci J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé** : Amour, haine, joie, désespoir, incompréhension, toutes ces choses que l'on couche sur papier mais qu'on a jamais la force ni de détruire ni d'envoyer. Petit recueil de lettres non envoyées entre frères et soeurs.

**Personnage :** Gabrielle.

**Note : **Le titre est une citation de Lamartine ! Merci Alphonse ! :D

* * *

><p>Coucou Fleur,<p>

Encore toutes mes félicitations pour ton futur mariage ! Bill est charmant, vraiment, même s'il ne parle pas français, ce qui est une grande lacune à laquelle il te faudra remédier. A part ce léger détail, il est beau, il a de beaux cheveux ainsi qu'un magnifique sourire (et sa boucle d'oreille, c'est une vraie ? Il l'a eu où ?). En plus, il est grand, attentionné, drôle et gentil, franchement, pour un Anglais, il a la classe !

Quand j'ai su que tu revenais pour quelques jours, j'ai sauté de joie, j'étais vraiment trop excitée ! Alors quand les parents ont précisé que tu revenais ACCOMPAGNEE, ça a été la douche froide. Excuse-moi d'être si méfiante, mais après les calamités que tu nous as ramené, avoue qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter ! OK, François était très gentil, mais tu n'as jamais dû voir son nez, une véritable péninsule ! Et puis, d'accord, Nathan était canon, mais il avait vraiment mauvaise haleine, et aucun goût en matière de pull. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ces erreurs de jeunesse ne remettent pas en question tes goûts en matières de garçons – surtout depuis que j'ai vu Bill ! Enfin bref, après je me suis dit que tu allais peut-être nous ramener une célébrité, Harry Potter, par exemple (d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il sera là au mariage ?), mais c'est vrai, il est peut-être un peu jeune pour toi (à peine plus âgé que moi). Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la surprise que ça a été de te voir débarquer avec ce roux, tout droit sorti d'un groupe de rock, avec ses bottes en peau de dragons. J'ai vite compris pourquoi tu avais succombé à son charme, vous allez trop bien ensemble !

C'est bientôt la rentrée à Beauxbâtons, j'ai hâte de revoir Nina et Charlotte ! Bien sûr, on s'est envoyé des hiboux tout l'été, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Sinon, Grand-mère Louise est passée hier, elle était très déçue de t'avoir manquée. Elle m'a complimentée sur ma tenue, disant que ce bleu m'allait à ravir. Je portais la robe que tu m'as offerte, tu as toujours eu l'œil pour choisir les vêtements. Et en fait, elles sont comment les boutiques en Angleterre ? Il parait qu'il n'y a pas de magasins de nourriture. Mais comment tu fais pour survivre parmi ces rosbifs ? Il n'est pas né le garçon qui me fera manger des saucisses dès le matin ! Et puis, plus sérieusement Fleur, tu comptes vraiment faire vœu d'abstinence de fromage ? Je te parle de vrai fromage, du comté, de la tome de chèvre, du roquefort, pas de ces pseudo fromages chimiques qu'ils tartinent sur ce qu'ils osent appeler du pain. Mais ce n'est pas du pain cette espèce de croisement entre une brioche et un pain de mie ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

Je suis sûre que tu feras un très beau mariage avec Bill (tu n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux, en Angleterre en tout cas !), que tu seras très heureuse et que tu auras de magnifiques enfants, et tout, et tout … Mais il y a une chose que tu dois me promettre, c'est de ne jamais, jamais m'obliger à manger de la bouillie, ou pire, du « pudding » !

J'arrive en bas de mon parchemin, je te laisse. Je t'embrasse très fort.

Ta petite sœur Gabrielle

Ps : Je me rends compte qu'il faut que je t'envoie ça par hibou postal. J'irais dès demain, ah non, ça sera fermé. La semaine prochaine peut-être. Enfin, dès que j'aurais le temps.

o0o

Coucou grande sœur chérie !

Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas te marier ?

On vient de recevoir l'invitation avec ton petit mot me demandant si je veux bien être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Oui, évidemment que je veux bien ! Je suis trop excitée ! Je suis sûre que ça va être génialissime. Oh, Fleur, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte !

Et l'invitation est magnifique, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'a réalisée. Elle est très réussie !

Tu aurais vu comme j'étais excitée quand Papa a ouvert l'enveloppe ! Un vrai vif d'or ! Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai remarqué le petit mot que tu m'avais adressé personnellement. C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir fait ça ! A chaque fois que j'y repense, j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. D'ailleurs, je crois que Papa et Maman en ont assez de mon enthousiasme. Ils m'ont conseillé de t'écrire, pour que je « me calme ».

Bon, après réflexion, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas tort, c'est une bonne idée de t'écrire. Par contre, ma lettre est vraiment idiote. Je raconte n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. Ce n'est absolument pas digne d'une de tes demoiselles d'honneur. Je vais tout recommencer.

Gabrielle

o0o

Oh Fleur,

J'ai si peur pour toi et je ne peux même pas avoir de tes nouvelles directement ! Papa et Maman disent que c'est trop dangereux, que ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis et qu'on ne sait pas exactement quels dangers tu cours. Entre Bill qui est un « traître à son sang », nos origines vélanes, et le fait que tu sois française, tu pourrais être dans une situation délicate, même sans t'engager dans la résistance. Ce que je peux le haïr ce Voldemort ! Pour qui il se croit ! Cette espèce d'être imbu de lui-même qui martyrise le monde sous prétexte qu'il a un nom ridicule ! Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne lui a pas suffi peut-être !

Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi ! Je t'admire tu sais, je sais que tu es très forte et d'après ce que Papa et Maman acceptent de me dire, tu participes plus ou moins activement à la résistance. C'est idiot, je sais, mais parfois, je t'envie. J'aimerais pouvoir agir moi aussi. Au lieu de ça, je vois passer régulièrement des réfugiés britanniques. Ils restent quelques heures ou quelques jours à la maison, et ils repartent. J'ai parfois le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec eux, puis je n'ai plus de nouvelles, même si je sais que Papa veille à leur sécurité et que Maman s'assure qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Je sais que la vie de réfugié n'a rien de réjouissant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Eux t'ont vue ! Et moi je me morfonds…

Demain, je retournerais à Beauxbâtons. Je penserais à toi. J'espère que tu vas bien, et que de temps en temps tu as une pensée pour ta sœur en France qui s'inquiète pour toi.

Ta petite sœur Gabrielle


	4. Raison et Sentiments

**Auteures** : Earwen & Ellana

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude : merci J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé** : Amour, haine, joie, désespoir, incompréhension, toutes ces choses que l'on couche sur papier mais qu'on a jamais la force ni de détruire ni d'envoyer. Petit recueil de lettres non envoyées entre frères et soeurs.

**Personnage :** Narcissa et Andromeda Black.

**Note : **"Raison et Sentiments" est le titre d'un livre de Jane Austen

* * *

><p>Andromeda,<p>

Tu es partie. En fait, cela fait quelques mois que tu es partie, et dans quelques minutes je deviendrai Mrs Lucius Malefoy. Toute la famille est là, même notre grande tante Cassiopeia s'est déplacée pour l'occasion. Une cousine Malefoy t'a remplacée comme demoiselle d'honneur. Ma robe est parfaite. Mais où es-tu Andromeda ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Plus tard je m'en voudrai pour ce moment de faiblesse et je ne t'enverrai même pas cette lettre. Mais pour mes derniers instants de jeune fille, je veux encore être Narcissa Black, ta petite sœur, une dernière fois. Qu'as-tu fait Meda ? « Par amour » c'est tout ce que tu as su me dire ? C'est ça ton excuse ? Enfin je t'en prie, quel homme mérite que tu lui sacrifies ton rang, ton nom...tes sœurs ? On dit que tu es enceinte, mais au fond peu importe, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'en vouloir. La rancune et la tristesse, même pour la perte d'une sœur, ne sont plus de mon âge. Donc je ne t'en veux plus d'être partie après ces années passées ensemble, de n'avoir pas été là pour me dire que les cheveux attachés allaient mieux avec ma robe, que quoique je fasse tu serais toujours à mes côtés. Tu n'étais pas là pour me prendre dans tes bras et déposer un baiser sur mon front avant que je ne m'avance vers l'autel. Tu as juste oublié que quitter la maison pour aller vivre ta vie je ne sais où, signifiait que je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur. Alors je vais être une Black parfaite, irréprochable, je me le suis promis, et je donnerai un héritier. Ainsi nous aurons toutes les trois accompli quelque chose : Bella se battra pour ses opinions, jouant au fils que Père aurait rêvé d'avoir, toi tu as renié tes origines pour vivre à ta façon comme tu l'as toujours souhaité, et moi je serai l'épouse idéale.

Je ne te juge pas Andromeda, oh non, j'ai séché toutes mes larmes, enterré ma colère et ma déception et ravalé tout mon désespoir. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je serai forte, comme Bella, comme toi, et je me plierai à ma vie, à ce chemin déjà tout tracé. Personne ne me force, c'est mon choix et j'y serai fidèle. Tu sais, quand j'ai vu Lucius pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, oh non ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, juste une intuition. Nous allions si bien ensemble, j'ai alors su qu'il était l'homme parfait, et quelque part je pense que c'est ça l'amour : former un couple idéal. J'ai besoin que ce soit ça. Je n'ai pas le choix Meda, tu étais la seule en qui j'avais vraiment confiance, la seule qui venait me réconforter lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, la seule qui m'appelait « Cissy » de cette voix ferme et pourtant si douce. Et en croyant en toi, je croyais en moi, je croyais en nous. Je pensais qu'on pourrait tout surmonter, tout contrôler. Les trois sœurs Black. Mais le temps assassin a fait son œuvre et nos rires sont perdus à jamais. Peut-être que si tu étais restée, tout serait différent. Bella est totalement obnubilée par ce nouveau « Lord », un certain Voldemort, elle en semble presque éprise. Mais n'était-elle pas celle qui préférait les histoires d'amour passionné ? Nous voilà, trois manières d'aimer : l'amour passion, l'amour véritable et l'amour de raison.

Je vais oublier Andromeda. Oublier nos fous rires, oublier nos courses près du lac où Mère nous emmenait, oublier mon amour pour vous et oublier que c'était la plus belle période de ma vie j'en suis persuadée. Peut-être y penserais-je parfois lors d'une de mes grandioses réceptions ou lorsque je serai seule dans le salon de mon futur manoir, mais personne ne le saura car tu étais la seule qui pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Bella m'oubliera sûrement, elle n'a plus à me protéger désormais. Et je serai seule, si seule. Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance car tout le monde vit seul et le réaliser prouve simplement que je suis adulte. La musique retentit dehors et Bella vient me chercher pour me mener auprès de mon futur époux. Je vais brûler cette lettre, ainsi mon enfance se consumera dans ces flammes et je serai enfin prête à assumer mon rôle.  
>J'espère au moins, que tu seras heureuse.<br>Adieu Meda.

Narcissa Black, future Malefoy.

oOo

Narcissa,

J'aurais tant aimé que tu comprennes mes choix et ma vie. J'aurais tant voulu que tu aies toi aussi la chance d'être aimée, et de vivre heureuse parce que TU l'aurais décidé. Dois-je m'excuser ? Dois-je être déçue, te haïr ? Ou peut-être est-ce de ma faute.

Tu avais tout pour toi Narcissa, à commencer par une beauté incomparable. Tu étais belle, ma fleur, et tu le savais, tu en jouais même. Oh oui tu étais belle avec tes cheveux d'or et tes deux fragments d'azur. Mais tu étais vide, froide au milieu de toute la bonne société sorcière, de ce monde de luxe, jouant à la princesse dans une salle de bal. Tu t'es contentée de ta position d'intouchable, regardant passer le train de la vie sans jamais le prendre. Tu aurais dû vouloir plus, plus que plaire à Mère et à ses relations, plus que faire honneur à Père, tu aurais dû vouloir vivre Narcissa et la vie n'est pas un jeu, tu l'as appris à tes dépens. Tout le monde te prenait pour une fille candide et naïve, ignorante de la vie, de l'amour, du monde qui t'entourait. Tu pouvais tous les berner avec ton beau sourire et tes joues rosies, mais pas moi, oh non pas moi. Ton air fier et hautain ne te correspondait pas. Je te connais plus que toi-même, ma fée, et tu aurais dû resplendir ! N'étions-nous pas heureuses ? Bella, Meda, Cissy...Des noms que je me répétais comme une litanie, une prière. Les trois soeurs Black, à la vie, à la mort. Te souviens-tu du lac où Mère nous emmenait l'été, et des belles robes bleus que nous mettions à cette occasion ? « De vraies princesses » disait Père. Un jour tu m'as demandé ce qu'était la vie et je t'ai répondu qu'elle consistait à trouver un mari et à faire un fils, honorant ainsi le nom des Black. Peut-être aurais-je dû te faire part de mes rêves d'évasion ? Oui, je sais maintenant que j'aurais dû te dire que vivre c'est sauter dans un lac gelé, danser sous les étoiles, rire à gorge déployée et sauter sur son lit. J'aurais dû t'apprendre que pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. J'aurais dû t'avouer que la chose la plus importante est d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour.

Je suis tellement désolée, petite soeur. Je sais que tu m'en veux et tu en as le droit. En partant, je t'ai abandonnée à ton destin, à ton mariage avec Malefoy. Aurais-je dû sacrifier mon bonheur ? Peut-être, en tout cas, j'en avais l'intention. J'étais prête à abandonner mon amour, mon bonheur, ma vie pour être à tes côtés, à vos côtés. « Pour toujours » avions-nous juré quand nous étions encore petites, innocentes, inconscientes de la vie qui nous attendait et nos chemins tracés d'avance. Pour ce serment, j'aurais souffert, j'aurais renié mes idées et mon amour. Mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, Cissy, qu'un petit bout de vie grandissait en moi; j'ai dû faire un choix. Et je l'ai choisi elle, ma nouvelle fée, mon âme, le fruit de mon amour, ma fille. Je refusais d'être mariée de force à un inconnu pou cacher mon « infortune ». Je voulais qu'elle grandisse avec son père, loin de la malice, de la cruauté, de l'hypocrisie qui régnaient dans cette famille. Pour elle, je suis partie. Tu le sais, Bella le sait et je sais également que c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a tuée. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien, mon mari et ma fille ont été assassinés, mais j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir été heureuse. En me retournant sur ma vie, je vois de la souffrance, des trahisons, de la colère mais tellement d'amour, et j'ai alors le sentiment d'avoir vécu ma vie pleinement, moi et non un être factice crée par la noble e t très ancienne famille des Black. Je ne me sens plus responsable de ta vie gâchée, Narcissa mais je regrette ma petite soeur enjouée et timide, rieuse et possessive. Je te regrette Cissy mais je sais maintenant que je n'aurais jamais pu supporter une vie comme la tienne. Je n'ai pas ta capacité d'auto-destruction. Regarde-toi : mariée à un Mangemort que tu as sûrement appris à aimer, ne vivant que pour ton fils, ton dragon que tu surveilles toujours de peur qu'il ne se détourne de toi à son tour, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi bon maintenant se retourner sur notre passé, nous avons pris des chemins tellement différents. Je ne t'enverrai pas cette lettre car, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, nous avons toutes les deux besoin d'avancer.

Je t'aime,

Andromeda.

* * *

><p>Les prochaines lettres seront sûrement d'Hermione à sa cousine !<p> 


End file.
